1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to attachments for microscopes, such as modular focusing to increase the clarity of viewing a specimen.
2. Background
Visual microscopes include objectives placed over a sample to be viewed which is then typically illuminated by a light source to permit optimal review of the sample through the objectives. In many microscopes, viewing optics are combined with the objectives to allow for more comfortable review of the sample and/or additional magnification of the image. The height of the objective above the sample is used to adjust the focus/depth of the image visible to the user of the visual microscope.